Different Ways
by Sailor Memory
Summary: ::Once 'A Lost Cause' and 'An Old Legend':: As time passes, things can often change. An alternate story for our two lovebirds.
1. A Lost Cause

One thing to remember: This is one of my earlier fanfics. So please, be gentle! I've revised a few things, but its basically the same!!!  
  
Historical note: This fanfic is the first of three. The three are 'A Lost Cause,' 'An Old Legend,' and 'Sunset and Sunrise.' The first two are completed, but the third one hasn't b/c of lack of feedback. I'm posting it here in hopes of getting some idea on weither I should bother finishing it or not. So please, PLEASE, write a review!!!  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply.  
  
Arigato,  
*Sailor Memory, Scout of History*  
  
**********  
  
"Oh god, the wedding's in a week," Serena screamed to her friends frantically, "What am I going to do? There's a ton to do and not enough time to do it!"  
  
Sighing with frustration, Raye said with surprising calm, "Well, I talked to your mom and she said that she, your dad, and Sammy would handle everything for a day, so you could go shopping with us!"  
  
"Yeah, she's right Serena. You definitely need a day off. I mean, you haven't been taking it easy since the preparations began," added a concerned Mina.  
  
"They're right," concluded Lita.  
  
"Yes, Luna told us that you're doing the preparations in your sleep. You need to relax and go have some fun," finished Amy, "we'll have a girl's day out."  
  
Serena looked at them and knew that there wasn't any way out of this and agreed.  
  
**********  
  
At noon, the girls met at the arcade for lunch before heading for the mall.  
  
As they sat down at a booth, Lizzy, Andrew's little sister, came over with a pad, saying, "Hey guys, what can I getcha today?"  
  
"I'll have a chicken sandwich with mayonnaise only, French fries, and a chocolate milkshake," said Serena with hungry eyes.  
  
"I'll have a piece of cherry pie with a hot fudge sundae on the side and some green tea," Lita gave her order.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger with a lemonade," Amy told her.  
  
"I'll have a salad with no tomatoes or onions and with Italian dressing, and with that I'll have a lemonade also," said Raye.  
  
"And I'll have a piece of apple pie with some milk," finished Mina.  
  
"Okay, that should take a few minutes," checked Lizzy, she then turned to Serena, "Anyway Serena, I'd like to say congratulations about your wedding to Darien next week." She smiled and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Mina turned to Serena and said with an almost sad voice, "I can't believe you're getting married! It seems like it was almost yesterday when you were tripping over everything, rushing over to the new Sailor V game, and drooling over food and Darien."  
  
"I know, you sure have changed Serena," agreed Amy.  
  
Serena shrugged her shoulders and responded, "We all change. I mean, you've changed too. Amy, your not as much of as a bookworm as you used to be, Raye, your temper has cooled down, Lita, you've finally stopped growing, and Mina you're an actress now."  
  
They spent the rest of the day chatting about old times and shopping like schoolgirls, something they hadn't done in a long time.  
  
**********  
  
On a bright Monday morning, Serena awoke for the last time in her room. She looked up and burst into tears.  
  
Luna looked up and asked, concerned, "What's wrong Serena?"  
  
"Two things," Serena wailed, "this is my last day as a kid and," she lowered her voice, "Mama isn't here to see me and Darien finally get married."  
  
Luna smiled sadly. Serena was right. Her mother, Queen Serenity, wasn't here anymore. She knew that Serena still missed her mother terribly, even after all these years.  
  
She smiled assuredly, "Not in physical form no, but wherever she is, I'm sure she's very proud of you Serena. She has been proud of you since the day you were born, both times!"  
  
Sniffling, Serena looked at her friend with a hopeful look, "You think so, Luna?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
Serena hugged her feline friend tightly, and whispered, "Thank you Luna, for everything you've ever given me."  
  
Luna just smiled sadly at her as she watched her begin to get dressed.  
  
**********  
  
At one in the afternoon, a limo showed up at the door of Serena's house.  
  
Serena's mother, Irene, called upstairs to her daughter, "Serena, the limo's here!"  
  
"I'll be right down," the calm voice called back.  
  
"Dear, I'll go up and bring her down," Serena's dad, Kevin, told his wife.  
  
"Alright, but you'd better hurry."  
  
Nodding, he jogged up the steps and to her door. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, I'm ready."  
  
Kevin entered and there stood his daughter in her wedding gown. It had gold trim at the low neckline, pearls just below it, and slightly puffed sleeves.   
  
She turned to him and asked, "Well, Daddy, what do you think?"  
  
Smiling with tears in his eyes, he replied, "You look like a princess. It's hard to believe that just a few years ago, you were a terrible student who was a major klutz."  
  
"Funny Dad, now we'd better get going or we'll be late."  
  
It only took only fifteen minutes for the limo to get them to the church. When they arrived, the men began to talk for a few minutes, while the women started to peek through the doors.  
  
"Hey, doesn't Ken look great in that tux," asked Lita with a dreamy look as she stared at her fiance.  
  
Serena shrugged and replied, "Yeah sure, but he doesn't look as half as good as Darien."  
  
Kevin called over to them, "Ladies, I hate to interrupt, but it's time."  
  
The group of five girls, Serena, Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina, hugged one last time before getting in line.  
  
Once the doors were opened, the girls went down the isle, first Amy, Lita, Mina, then Raye, who was Serena's Maid of Honor.  
  
A moment after they'd all moved to the sides, Serena and Kevin started down the isle, walking in beat with the wedding march.   
  
When they arrived, Serena held out her hand to Darien, who took hold of her and they stood in front of the pastor.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this day, April twenty-third, 1999, in the presence of these witnesses to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be given to this man?"  
  
Kevin spoke softly, "I do."  
  
Nodding, he turned to Darien he continued, "Repeat after me. I, Darien Shields, take thee Serena Williams, to love and cherish for as long as I live and beyond."  
  
Darien repeated it. The pastor turned to Serena, "Repeat after me. I, Serena Williams, take thee Darien Shields, to love cherish for as long as I live and beyond."  
  
Serena repeated it with tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"Then in the eyes of these witnesses, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride young man!"  
  
Smiling, Darien lifted her veil and pressed his lips to Serena's in a kiss of passion and happiness.  
  
A loud cheer went up in the crowd. Raye, Chad, Lita, Ken, Amy, Greg, Mina, and Mike were the first to congratulate the new couple.  
  
"It's about time you two got married Serena," Amy exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah, I still think you two should have tied the knot a long time ago," added Greg.  
  
"We wanted to wait until Serena had finished College and I'd finished my MED training guys you know that," Darien shot back as he and Serena started back down the isle.  
  
**********  
  
At the end of the wedding reception, Serena was hugging her mother and her friends; Darien was talking to her dad and brother, Sammy.  
  
"Take good care of my daughter Darien," said Kevin for the millionth time.  
  
"I will Kevin, I swear."  
  
"You'd better man, you've got a great girl. Don't ever let her go," added Sammy.  
  
Nodding, Darien and Serena walked outside where the limo was taking them to their new apartment.  
  
Just before Serena got into the limo, she yelled, "Bye everyone."  
  
**********  
  
When they arrived, two of the janitors helped them put their things into their apartment at Tokyo Towers. The two spent an hour putting everything away. They were grateful that Luna had offered to stay with Artemis and Mina.  
  
Tired after a long day, they walked out onto the balcony and stared at the full moon. Sighing with contentment, Serena put her head on her love's shoulder and he put his strong arms around her waist. Suddenly, a bright light came shooting down from the moon. The two covered their eyes the light was so bright. When it faded there stood Serena's mother, Queen Serenity. Saying nothing, she smiled at them.  
  
"Mama," Serena gasped, "what are you doing here? Are we in danger?"  
  
Serenity's soft voice said, "Still asking so many questions. No, my daughter, you aren't in any danger. I merely came to say how happy I am for you."  
  
Darien smiled. If he remembered her correctly, she hadn't changed after the past thousand years. He quickly answered, "Thank you, Queen Serenity."  
  
"Who would have figured, my daughter and the one who was like a son to me are now married," she sighed with happiness and then straightened, "Well, I must now go, but you know that I love you."  
  
Serena ran into her mother's arms, saying, "Of course we do Mama. And we love you."  
  
Looking at her daughter with great tenderness, she hugged her daughter. After a moment, they broke apart and Serena moved to stand with her husband. Smiling at them one last time at her daughter and son-in-law, Queen Serenity dashed back up to where she would wait for her daughter, the remains of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Darien pulled Serena close to him as they watched the Moon. He looked down at her and saw that she was still as beautiful as she'd been since the day he'd met her. Slowly, he lowered his lips to her neck.  
  
**********  
  
Serena felt Darien's breath on her neck, then his lips. She closed her eyes and turned around. Slowly, his lips made their way up to her jawbone, and finally to her lips. Standing it no longer, she kissed him back with a ferocious intensity, barely noticing that Darien had lifted her into his arms and was carrying her into their bedroom.  
  
Gently, he lay her down on the bed, still kissing her with all his strength. Unconsciously, his hands began to roam her body, causing Serena to moan quietly. Finally, his hands found the top button of her shirt. They both became lost in exploring each other for the first time.  
  
Neither of them noticed a picture containing the two of them, the eight Sailor Scouts, and Queen Serenity appear on the stand next to their bed, also right beside their wedding picture.  
  
**********  
  
For a week, the newlyweds enjoyed the time they had alone at home. Once the week was over, Darien went back to the hospital that he was working at and Serena started to work as a history teacher at her old middle school, Crossroads Junior High.   
  
On her first day working at Crossroads, Serena made her way around the school and saw that it hadn't changed that much since she'd last been here. Then she came to her old room, 3-C. Glancing in, she saw Miss Haruna, her old English teacher.   
  
Smiling, Serena stepped inside and said, "Hey, I told you I'd be back, Miss Haruna."  
  
She froze and then looked up from her papers, and whispered, "Serena, your back?!"  
  
Laughing at her, she replied, "Yep, I'm back, Miss Haruna."  
  
"Serena, the little meat-ball head is back," she yelled. In a matter of seconds, all of Serena's teachers, including Miss Lambert, crowded around her, asking what she was doing back at her old school, and if she was married yet.  
  
Giggling, Serena answered, "Okay, I'm here because I'm the knew history teacher, and yes I married Darien Shields just a week ago."  
  
"I always knew you would," said Miss Lambert who was still a sap for romance.  
  
They talked for a few minutes about the old times when Serena was a student at the school until they had to return to their rooms.  
  
By lunch, Serena was really having a great time; almost all of her students were really great, except for the few that tried to hit on her. One particular student caught her interest, and that was Maria Umino.  
  
At the end of her class, which was right before lunch, Serena pulled her aside, and asked, "Maria, are you by any chance related to Melvin Umino?"  
  
"Yeah," she said quietly, but in a proud way, "he's my dad."  
  
"Who's your mom?"  
  
"Molly Baker."  
  
Smiling, she said with a distant voice, "I somehow always knew that those two would get married one day."  
  
Looking confused, Maria asked, "You know my parents?"  
  
"Yes, your mom was my best friend when we were growing up, and your dad was the one who always pestered us, but we were always fond of him."  
  
"Yeah, Dad's great, and so is Mom."  
  
"Well, be sure to say hello for me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
**********  
  
When Serena arrived home that day, she found a candlelight dinner waiting for her. In the kitchen was Darien cooking something.  
  
She smiled, how did he know how to get her to smile so easily, she thought. She sniffed and asked, "What cha cooking Muffin?"  
  
"Chicken curry, salad, and some Burgundy wine. Why, did you want brownies to," he asked teasingly.  
  
"Sounds great to me," she said as she reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. He tried to gather her in his arms, but she dodged him and admonished, "Not while you're cooking Darien. You might burn the place down."  
  
"Who me?"  
  
With a teasing look at him, Serena dashed into their bedroom and over to their closet. Looking at her selections, she picked a silk pink slip dress just to annoy Darien. She heard him moving around more so she hurriedly put on a little make-up and his favorite perfume.  
  
Darien was already sitting at the table when she walked over to him. When he glanced at her, he nearly dropped the salad bowl.  
  
He breathed, "Where'd you get the idea of wearing that to the table?"  
  
Smiling innocently at him, "Since when have you ever known me to ever have a personal agenda?"  
  
"Since the day I met you, now sit down and eat before I decide to change the menu."  
  
Throughout dinner, Darien told her what was happening at the hospital. When he'd finished, he asked her curiously, "So how was your first day back at Crossroads?"  
  
"It was great," she replied, "you should have seen the look on Miss Haruna's face when I walked into her room. I seriously thought she was going to faint," Serena paused when he laughed, "oh by the way, there's an extremely quiet girl, her name is Maria Umino, and she's in my fifth period class. Does her name ring a bell?"  
"Hmm, Maria Umino," Darien looked at her ridiculously, "do you mean that she's related to Melvin?"  
  
Grinning, she nodded, "yeah, and her mom's Molly. Oh, and by the way, Melvin is Tuxedo Melvin to you."  
  
"Serena, that gag wasn't even funny!"  
  
Still laughing, she began to take the dishes to the dishwasher. Darien watched her with a content look on his face. Even after all these years he'd known her, she was still his Meatball head. Serena was one who always knew how to put a smile on his face, even when she was feeling rotten.   
  
A beep interrupted his thoughts. Serena looked up in alarm. It was her Scout watch and it hadn't made a sound in over two years. Serena left the dishwasher half filled and ran to it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Serena, this is Mina. We've got some kind of monster attack down by the docks. You and Darien had better get here fast, this thing's strong.'  
  
"We're on our way," she replied. Serena looked at him and said with an annoyed tone, "why do these monsters always come at the worst times?"  
  
"Probably just to make us upset," he said without humor, "you'd better get your locket."  
  
Nodding, Serena looked towards their bedroom and dashed inside and grabbed the locket.   
  
Her look said that they'd talk about it later. She held it up into the air and yelled, "Moon Crisis, Make-Up!"  
  
For a moment, Darien watched her transform into the figure he, or the world for that matter, hadn't seen in over two years. She was the champion of Justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
After watching his beloved for a moment, he pulled out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask, the Guardian of Sailor Moon.   
  
Once they had both transformed, Sailor Moon started to walk out of the door, but Tuxedo Mask called to her, "Wait Sailor Moon, there's a quicker way than through the building."  
  
She was about to ask him what he was talking about when he swept her off her feet and jumped off the balcony, with a terrified Sailor Scout in his arms.   
  
When they arrived at the dock, they were horrified at what they saw. Sailor Jupiter was lying on the ground, unconscious. Sailor Mercury was kneeling over her, scanning her friend with her computer. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars were trying to attack the monster, but were not having much luck.  
  
Venus yelled, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The monster brushed her attack off as if she'd tickled him.   
  
Mars screamed, "Mars Flaming Sniper!"  
  
The monster again brushed off the attack. Quickly it threw an attack at the two of them, knocking them to the ground beside Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"How dare you attack my friends you Negaverse lackey," Sailor Moon cried, "I won't let you hurt them anymore. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you," she lifted up her tier and shouted, "Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
The attack only seemed to stun the monster. Roaring at her in fury, he threw a dagger right at Sailor Moon's heart.  
  
Sailor Mars, who'd come out of unconscious screamed in terror, "Sailor Moon look out!"  
  
Before even Tuxedo Mask could react, Sailor Moon's crescent moon appeared and began to glow, causing the dagger to disintegrate. The crescent beam shined upon the monster, causing him to die a painful death.   
  
A voice cried out, "Princess Serenity!"  
  
Everyone looked up and there, floating a few feet away, was a woman with dark brown hair pulled up at the nape of her neck. She wore a tan dress that went down to her thighs. The aura surrounding her seemed to glow almost as brightly as Serenity herself.  
  
With a look of pure joy, Serenity cried, "Cassandra, it's really you!" Faster than she had ever moved, Serenity had dove for Cassandra's arms.  
  
For a moment, the two hugged, then separated. Smiling a small smile, Cassandra said, "It's good to see you too, my old friend," she glanced at the others and nodded to them, "I see that you've found your guardians and your prince. That's is most definitely good news."  
  
"Who are you," asked a very confused Sailor Mars.  
  
Serenity turned to her and answered, "Prince Endymion wasn't the only one I visited when I descended to Earth. Cassandra, daughter of King Piram and Queen Hecuba of Troy, was another one that I visited. I just never told you guys, since you weren't exactly happy that I came down here in the first place."  
  
"When Troy fell to the Greeks and their horse, I was taken back to Greece as Agamemnon's battle prize. When his wife, Clytemnestra, murdered him to avenge her daughter, many people thought that she'd murdered me as well. That wasn't true. I was hidden by Serenity until she could locate my brother, Helenus. Once I found him, I joined him and his wife, Andromanche," explained Cassandra.   
  
Sailor Venus nodded in understanding, "Now I remember. Princess Serenity always seemed to be looking for something on the planetary scanners. It took her three weeks to find what she was looking for, but we never knew what she was looking for."  
  
Sailor Mercury asked, "But wasn't Andromanche married to your older brother, Hector?"  
  
A sudden sadness overcame Cassandra's face and she nodded quietly, "Yes, when the twenty Greek warriors had taken Troy, they made their selections of the Trojan women. Agamemnon chose me, Polyxena was killed for causing the death of Achilles, Liaodice was swallowed by some great hole, Hectors son, Astyanax, was thrown off the walls. By now, Cassandra had tears running down her face.  
  
Serenity quickly hugged her friend and whispered, "It's okay. I'm here for you, old friend."  
  
Once she'd dried her tears, Cassandra told them, "You're probably wondering why I'm here, aren't you?"  
  
Laughing slightly, Serenity replied, "The thought had occurred to me."  
  
"I'm here to give you a new power. As you know, a new enemy has emerged. They are powerful, but with the new powers I will give you, you shouldn't have much trouble defeating them."  
  
Slowly, Cassandra turned to Mercury, "Sailor Mercury, true to your patron god, you are clever and smart. I give you the ultimate power of Mercury." A bright blue locket with the sign of Mercury appeared in front of her. Cassandra continued, "Call out 'Mercury Ultimate Power... Make-Up!"  
  
Mercury followed the instructions and was surrounded by not only water, but calculations as well. When they cleared, Sailor Mercury was in a sailor suit with a blue skirt, two red bows, and silver winged shoes.  
  
Cassandra turned to Sailor Venus, "Sailor Venus, true to the goddess of beauty, you are beautiful and mischievous. I give you the ultimate power of Venus." A bright orange locket with the sign of Venus appeared in front of Sailor Venus. She continued, "Call out Venus Ultimate Power... Make-Up!"  
  
Doing as she was told, Venus was not only surrounded by hearts, but ribbons as well. When they stopped, Sailor Venus was in a sailor suit with an orange skirt, two golden bows, and slippers made of pure silk. "Whoa," she breathed.  
  
Next, Cassandra faced Sailor Mars, "Sailor Mars, true to the god of battle, you are agile and cunning. I give you the ultimate power of Mars." A bright red locket with the sign of Mars appeared in her hands. Cassandra told her, "Call out Mars Ultimate Power... Make-Up!"  
  
For once listening, Mars did this and was covered with fire and battle gear. When they disappeared, she was wearing a sailor suit with a red skirt, two blue bows, and red boots.  
  
Following Mars, she turned to Sailor Jupiter, "Sailor Jupiter, descendent of Jupiter, king of all the gods, you are just and fair. I give you the ultimate power of Jupiter." A glowing green locket with the sign of Jupiter shimmered into view. Cassandra informed her, "Call out Jupiter Ultimate Power... Make-Up!"  
  
Not about to be left out of the fun, Jupiter did as she was told. Not only did lightning surround her, but you could hear loud thunder crashing inside her transformation. When it all cleared, Jupiter was wearing a sailor suit a green skirt, two yellow bows, and green sandals. "Whoa," whispered Jupiter with awe.   
  
Smiling, Cassandra turned to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. She spoke, "Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, you two already possess great powers, so there is little that I can offer you.   
  
"What do you mean, Lady Cassandra," asked Tuxedo Mask, confused, "I do not possess any special powers. Serenity has the possession of the Silver Imperium Crystal, so that is her special powers."  
  
Cassandra shook her head, "You're wrong, young prince, every planet possesses a special power, including Earth. You just haven't discovered that power yet." As she spoke, two staffs appeared in her hands. She handed the silver one to Sailor Moon and the gold one to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Cassandra spoke to Tuxedo Mask, "Your staff can help you access the power of Earth, you merely have to concentrate on the staff."  
  
She turned to Sailor Moon, but before she could speak, Sailor Moon blurted out, "Cassandra, I thought that I'd already received my ultimate power, so what power do I also possess?"  
  
"Serenity, the Imperium Crystal is only a family heirloom. Your real power has lain dormant for the past thousand years, waiting for the time when it would be needed once again. Now receive your power."  
  
A bright light erupted from the silver staff and surrounded Sailor Moon. Her suit changed from blue and red to gold and silver, the colors of the Earth and the Moon. The tiara on her forehead was gone, her crescent moon in it's place. Her locket dissipated and the Imperium Crystal floated up and joined with the crescent moon on top of the staff.   
  
"Sailor Moon, you know that there was no Sailor Scout of the Moon during the Silver Millennium," spoke Cassandra, "but this is no longer the Silver Millennium and you had to learn to fight. Use this knowledge well."   
  
Smiling, Cassandra floated up into the air once more and disappeared in a ball of light. For several minutes, Sailor Moon stared at the place where her friend had been, saying goodbye to her dear friend once again.  
  
**********  
  
For the next year, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask spent much of their time defeating the new enemy, the Nega Order. They were powerful, but against the Sailor Scouts new powers, they were no match for them.   
  
A week after the defeat of the Nega Order, Serena awoke and ran for the bathroom, awaking Darien as well. After a few minutes, Serena slowly came back into their bedroom. When she arrived at the bed, she whispered, "Darien, I think I'm pregnant," and with that she ran back to the bathroom. In the mean time, Darien fell back onto his pillow with a totally amazed face.  
  
Around noon, Serena and Darien paid a visit to the doctor's office. Darien would have examined her himself but he considered himself too close to the subject, as did Amy, the only one of the group they'd told.  
  
When Doctor Gordon came in with Serena's blood tests, he had a smile on her face. He sat down at his desk and said, "Congratulations kids. Serena's pregnant… with twins!"  
  
Darien looked at Serena with amazement and Serena looked like she was going to faint with shock. So Darien gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave him a big hug. Thanking the doctor, they went out to the nurse's office to call the Scouts merely to tell them to meet them at the temple when they got off work that afternoon.   
  
Around four o'clock, Serena and Darien arrived at the temple to find the four girls, Luna, and Artemis there.   
  
"Why didn't you call us and tell us to come over early? We've been sitting at home for an hour and a half," Serena demanded.  
  
Smiling mischievously, Mina simply told them, "We wanted time to speculate on what you wanted to tell us and try to suck it out of Amy, since she's the only one who has any idea as to what's going on."  
  
"Well, what is going on you two? It's not like Serena's pregnant," Raye said indignantly.   
  
Lita admitted, "Actually, that is what I'd hoped it would be."  
  
"So did we," added Artemis and Luna.  
  
Serena glanced at Darien, keeping them in suspense for another moment before blurting, "Well, your wish came true! We're not only going to have a baby, but two instead!"  
  
"Twins," Artemis gasped before fainting, while Luna smiled with tears streaming down her black face.  
  
Serena, immediately concerned that her friend was crying, picked Luna up, asking, "Luna, I thought you'd be happy about this."  
  
"Oh I am, don't get me wrong. It just feels like only yesterday that you were tripping over everything in sight and pigging out on ice cream and brownies, or just acting like typical meatball head Serena. You definitely grew up too fast."  
  
She smiled, "Luna, I haven't changed much. I mean, granted that I don't klutz out as much anymore, but I still pig out on ice cream and brownies. In fact, I'm having a craving of that right now."  
  
For the first time, Amy spoke up, "I thought you might, so did Mom, so we both baked you some brownies and made home-made ice cream. It's not as good as Lita's, but we thought that you might enjoy it."  
  
Serena squealed, dropped Luna on top of a still unconscious Artemis, therefor waking him up, and tackled Amy, "Thank you soooooo much, Amy! You're a real pal!"  
  
With that, everyone sat down and began to munch on the ice cream and brownies.  
  
**********  
  
As the months past, Serena grew larger, as did everyone's concerns. During the final battle with the Nega Order, Serena had been given a nearly crippling blow to the stomach. Even though she'd gone through several tests and found nothing wrong, they still worried.   
  
Then, on April sixth, around two in the afternoon, everyone was lounging around the temple when Serena gasped. Instantly, everyone was at her side.  
  
"Serena," cried a very concerned Mina, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I think… it's… time," Serena managed between gasps.  
  
Without hesitation, Darien picked her up and quickly but carefully made his way to the car. After sitting her in the seat, Darien turned to the girls and offered, "If the rest of you can find a way to the hospital yourselves, I can take two of you plus the cats."  
  
Quickly, they decided that Raye and Mina would go, while Amy and Lita would follow in Amy's car after notifying the Outer Scouts and Serena's parents and brother.  
  
For six hours, everyone sat outside, waiting for some news. Amy's mom, Dr. Anderson, was delivering the twins, so they knew that they would get the best of care.  
  
After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Anderson came out with a solemn look on her face. Immediately concerned, everyone dashed over to her, asking at the same time, "Is Serena okay?"  
  
Sighing tiredly, the doctor told them, "The twins and Serena are fine, except that Serena had a hard time getting the final twin out, so she's extremely exhausted. I'll let you each visit for a few minutes, then I suggest that you each go home and get some rest."  
  
Amara entered first. Quietly, she sat down next to Serena's bed, took her hand, and said, "Well, my little kitten, it seems that you've grown up, gotten married after enormous trials, and just had two little bundles of joy. I can't really tell you how proud of you I am. I just want you to know that, little kitten."  
  
Slowly, Amara turned to go. She stopped when a voice said, "Thanks Amara. Coming from you that means a lot."  
  
She smiled at her small friend, "Hey, someone's gotta say it!" With that final comment, she walked out.  
  
Michelle walked in next, and softly told Serena, "Oh geez Serena, they're gorgeous! Have you held them yet?"  
  
Serena shook her head, "Not yet, but they'd better let me soon or I'll blow a gasket."  
  
Michelle smiled, "Well, what are you going to name them?"  
  
"Before I answer that, get the others in here so I can tell everyone at the same time."  
  
Quickly, Michelle ran to the door and brought the others inside. Once they had gathered around Serena's bed, Serena asked them, "You're all dying to know what we're naming them aren't you?"  
  
Raye tried to snap, "Out with it Serena! Kill the suspense!"  
  
Serena smiled at the silent Darien, who nodded. She turned back to them and informed them, "Well, we decided to name the oldest daughter Serenity Marie Shields and the youngest would be named Cassandra Coral Shields."  
  
Mina's eyes stung with happy tears, "Oh Serena, Darien, those names are sooo sweet! When are you going home?"  
  
"Probably in a few days," came Dr. Anderson's voice from behind them. The large group turned to her and saw that she was smiling, but tried to look stern as she informed them, "Now everyone out, Serena needs her rest."  
  
Everyone moved to leave but Serena called, "Dr. Anderson, can Trista and Darien stay for a few more minutes? There's something I need to ask them."  
  
Though she was worried that Serena wasn't going to get any rest, she agreed to two minutes.  
  
Once the three were alone in the room, Serena demanded with hysteria, "Pluto, have we changed the timeline? I've been worried about that for the past months."  
  
"Serena there are many futures. None can be erased. Somehow, they all exist. Right now, Crystal Tokyo exists, but in the future that now lies ahead you and Darien are not only King and Queen of Earth, but of the entire Universe as well, just as your mother was. With the choices that you've made with your lives, you also recreated the Silver Millennium, now called the Crystal Millennium."  
  
"What," Darien asked with concern, "about Rini?"  
  
Trista smiled at the concern, "As far as I know, she still exists. I haven't been to the timegate in over eight months, but the gate would alert me to any unplanned changes. Don't worry about it," glancing at the door, she told him, "we'd better go before Dr. Anderson comes in to order us out."  
  
"You are right," Darien turned to his tired wife, kissed her on the forehead, and whispered, "I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
Smiling before dropping off to sleep, she whispered, "I'm sure you will."  
  
**********  
  
After spending three weeks at home, Serena returned to work, but things were not going well between her and Darien. The night before, they'd argued on who would do certain things, such as grocery shopping and going to the laundry mat. At first, it had started out as playful arguing, but then it had turned into a full-blown screaming match.  
  
Then, two days later, the argument they'd had got so bad that Serena took the twins and spent the night with Raye at the temple.   
  
"Serena," Raye growled, "you two had better stop the arguing. You are driving everyone insane. Are the two of you ever going to grow up?"  
  
She admitted, "Well, it was partially my fault, but still, he wasn't helping matters. It's like he expects me to do everything, and with school and taking care of the twins, that isn't possible. You know that."  
  
Raye sighed, "I know, it's just that I hate seeing my two dear friends so upset."  
  
Serena smiled at her friend, "Raye, you are such a great friend. I don't know what I'd due without you, or the others."  
  
"You'd probably still be at the arcade drooling over Andrew and screaming at Darien!"  
  
**********  
  
Famous last words. Three weeks later, Darien and Serena decided that they could no longer make their marriage work. So, sadly, they decided to get a divorce. The custody agreement was that Serena would take Cassandra, or Cassie, as everyone called her, with her, and Darien would take Serenity, whom they'd dubbed Serene. Once the case had been officially settled in court, Irene and Kevin asked Serena if she wanted to move back in with them.  
  
"We don't really mind and we have plenty of space, now that Sammy has moved out with Mika," the two assured their daughter.  
  
Serena answered them, "I really appreciate that Mom, Dad. Still, I was thinking of moving to Greece, where Aunt Melody lives."  
  
Irene asked with confusion, "But you haven't heard from Melody in years."  
  
"Not true, we've been writing letters back and forth for years now. She's been pestering me to visit her in Athens for the past three years now but there has never been time."  
  
Kevin glanced at his wife and told his daughter, "If it's really what you want Serena…"  
  
"It is Dad. I need to get away from here for a while. I've also been thinking about returning to college and becoming an archeologist…"  
  
And so it was decided. Serena's Aunt Melody was delighted to have Serena and Cassie live with her in Athens.   
  
In one conversation over the phone, she bubbled, "If you really want to return to college and become an archeologist, then while you're at your classes, I can take care of Cassie! Oh Serena, I can't wait until you arrive! When are you coming?"  
  
Smiling at her Aunt's enthusiasm, she told her, "We're taking the flight on Monday. I should arrive around three o'clock your time."  
  
**********  
  
On Monday, it was a raining furiously. It seemed as though the Gods themselves were objecting to Serena and Cassie leaving. Lita drove them all to the airport, Serena already having said goodbye to her parents and brother, as well as the outers. Amara, Michelle, and Trista hadn't been happy, but agreed that Serena and Darien had to be happy. Much to everyone's surprise, Amara had burst out crying because her kitten was leaving. Everyone was silent on the entire way there. They weren't happy that Serena and Cassie were leaving either, but they understood. Besides, according to Raye, who'd done a fire reading, she saw that there was a chance that Serena and Darien would get back together. That fire reading became the only hope for Rini and Crystal Tokyo.   
  
When they arrived at Gate 13, Serena hugged Lita tightly.   
  
"Lita," she whispered through her tears, "try to stay out of any fights you come across."  
  
Tears steaming down her own face, Lita replied, her voice cracking, "I'll try, dear Serena."  
  
Nodding, Serena moved onto Amy, "Amy, I'm sorry about leaving Luna with you, but I know that she can't leave Tokyo since she and Artemis are going to have a litter of kittens."  
  
"Its okay Serena, I understand," Amy whimpered, "but right now, this day is worst than when you died saving all of us from Casanean Blossom's attack. You were my first real friend."  
  
Despite her mood, Serena smiled slightly, "Amy I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back for visits. But I have to go. Right now, there are too many painful memories. I promise to call."  
  
With those parting words, she moved to Mina, "Well, I was right about one thing Mina."  
  
"What are you talking about," Mina sobbed.  
  
"Luna and I decided to leave you as leader of the Sailor Scouts. Though I'm the only one who can use the Imperium Crystal, we still need a leader when I can no longer be one."  
  
When Mina just stared at her friend and leader in shock, Serena hugged Amy one last time, handed her Cassie, and pulled Mina into her arms and held her for a moment. Once they stood apart, she wiped the tears from her friend's face and turned to her best and dearest friend, the silent as a stone Raye.  
  
For a moment, the two stared at each other then fled into each other's embrace. For the next minute, they wept silently. Finally, Serena whispered, "Raye, do me one last favor."  
  
"Anything, my little meat-ball head," Raye choked.  
  
"Watch over Darien and Serene for me. I can't watch them any longer, so will you do this for me?"  
  
"For you anything. I would be honored to keep an eye on my best friend's daughter. Be sure to call us frequently Serena. I… love you, my friend."  
  
"And I you." With these final words, Serena took Cassie into her arms, turned to the gate, and marched off to it. As the attendants checked over her passport, she took one long last look the girls who'd been her friends for the past thousand years. When she was permitted to board, she did so without ever looking back.  
  
**********  
  
She hadn't noticed him, Darien thought, which was good. He knew that all of the Sailors were still angry with him for driving Serena all the way to Greece. But he was determined to get one last look at his wife. Ex-wife, he reminded himself firmly.   
Walking over to the window with Serene in his arms that over looked the plane that she was boarding. The rain continued to pound on the roof even harder as the day progressed. Silently, he watched the plane take off. When it was out of site, Darien turned to leave when he saw the Sailors staring at him a few meters away. Mina and Amy were still weeping, as were Raye and Lita, but they were also glaring at him with a fierce hatred that startled him thoroughly. He could almost here what their minds were shrieking, 'how could you drive her away like that? She was your princess, your wife, and your meatball head!' With an unbearable pain in his heart, he walked out of the airport. Everything, Crystal Tokyo, the Crystal Millennium, the Sailor Scouts, Rini, Serena, they were all lost causes.  
  
  
*************  
End of Book #1  
*************  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, did anyone like it? 'An Old Legend,' the sequel is also finished, so if you're still interested *I hope* then go read it! Please r/r!!!   
  
Happy Trails!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sailor Memory, Scout of History  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. An Old Legend

An Old Legend, is the sequel to 'A Lost Cause.'  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Sailor Moon! Now is everyone happy? Sheesh, you'd think they'd know by now!!  
**********  
"Mom you mean I can finally go to that site where they think the city of Troy was located," Cassie Williams screeched.  
  
Laughing at her daughter's response, Serena Williams replied, "Yes, I only wish I could go with you, but with my classes this week, I just can't find the time. Will you take some pictures for me?"  
  
"Sure anytime Mom," said Cassie, "and thanks for giving me this chance Mom! Oh wow, I gotta call Helen! Later Mom." With that, Cassie ran off to her room, leaving her mom standing there smiling with delight.  
  
Serena moved into the den, where her Aunt Melody was going over a few papers for her private business. She looked up and said with a bright smile, "I take it you told her about Harold's offer?"  
  
Giggling, she answered, "Yes and she was ecstatic. She ran off to call her friend Helen."  
  
Laughing, Melody asked her, "So, are we going to Tokyo for Christmas this year?"  
  
Abruptly, Serena's smiling face was gone, replaced by a look of pain and she quickly informed her, "No, Mom, Dad, Sammy, Mika, Carrie, Harry, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy, and their families are coming here for the holidays."  
  
"Serena," Melody frowned, "you haven't been to Tokyo in eleven years. Why is that?"  
  
"Aunt Melody, I'm afraid that I'll run into him while I'm there. I still don't think I can handle it. We came up with this arrangement so we wouldn't have to meet each other again. I don't know what I'd do if I ran into him or Serene. Can you imagine what would happen if Serene and Cassie saw each other? The entire secret would be blown!"  
  
Melody sighed, "Honey, I'll tell you what I've thought of this secret ever since I heard it. I think that it is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Do you think it's really fair to Cassie and Serene for you two to keep them apart their entire lives? What are you going to do if Cassie decides to go to college in Tokyo? Hmm, forbid her to go? I don't think she'll listen to you, she's as stubborn as you are."  
  
Before Serena could snap back a response, Cassie ran in and said in a rush, "MomAuntMelody,   
HelensgonnameetmeatthearcadetotalkaboutthetripIgottago!" (Translation: Mom, Aunt Melody, Helen is going to meet me at the arcade to talk about the trip. I've got to go!)  
  
With that, she flew out the door, black hair streaming behind her, leaving her Mother and Great Aunt in her dust.   
**********  
Two weeks later, Cassie was packing her luggage to go to the Troy site, with her mom's help.   
  
"Well," Serena asked after two hours of working, "is that it?"  
  
Cassie looked through her bag, didn't find what was looking for and said, "No, there's one more thing," she went over to her dresser where she had several pictures. She picked up one of her Aunt Melody and Serena, then another one.  
  
"We can't forget you and Aunt Melody can we? Or Dad?"  
  
Serena nearly choked on the water she was drinking, she coughed, "Dad? What are you talking about?"  
  
For a moment, Cassie was confused, when she answered, "The picture of Dad you gave me. What's wrong Mom, you're kinda pale?"  
  
"I'm okay," Serena assured her daughter, "I just need to lie down for a while. I was up late last night going over some of my notes about my latest site that I have to excavate. See you at dinner honey." She ran out of the room before her daughter could see the tears streaming down her smooth cheeks.  
  
At the same time, in Tokyo…  
  
"Daddy, you mean I can go with my class to that archaeological site near Greece," screeched Serene Shields.   
  
Laughing, Darien nodded.   
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you soooooo much Daddy! I gotta call Carla. Later." With these words, she ran off to her room.  
  
Darien stared after her. I see her so much of her mother in those eyes, he thought, it's a pity she's never gotten to meet her mom before. With Serena's crystal blue eyes and his black hair, it was almost painful to look at her sometimes, she reminded him so much of her mother.  
  
Suddenly, he decided to go for a walk. He called out, "Serene, I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Kay Dad," she called back absently.  
  
Without much thought about where he was heading, Darien set out. After about fifteen minutes of walking, he ended up at the Starlight Tower. Funny, he thought wryly, I end up at the place where it all truly began.   
  
Without being in any hurry, Darien made his way to the top of the tower. He looked around and saw that, even after over almost twenty years, there was still some damage from that battle with Zoicite. As Darien looked around the vast room, he was engulfed in the past.  
**********  
"Watch out," screamed Sailor Moon as the dagger pierced his skin, "Nooooooooooo, Tuxedo Mask!" She ran over to him and pulled his still form into her arms.  
  
Much to her surprise, his eyes opened.  
  
"It's up to you to get the Crystal's," tuxedo mask croaked.  
  
Sailor Moon, still weeping, nodded.  
  
Using the last of his strength, he touched her cheek and whispered, 'And, I want… you to know that… I've always been on your side… and I always will be." With those final words, he dropped his hand to the floor.  
  
Whimpering, Sailor Moon begged him, "Tuxedo mask No please don't go."  
  
When he didn't answer her, she wept her heart out, the Sailor Scouts and Zoicite staring at her off to the side, unnoticed.  
  
Then, unexpectedly, the seven rainbow crystals appeared in mid-air and flew above Sailor Moon's bent head.  
"The crystals," gasped Luna, not believing what she saw, "they're becoming one! Huh? The silver imperium crystal!"  
  
"Ah," breathed the Scouts.  
  
With the crystals united at last, the Crescent moon wand rose up and joined it. Sailor Moon, staring at it now, stood as if in a trance.  
  
Venus gasped, "It's Sailor Moon!"  
  
"She's the Moon Princess," finished Mercury.  
  
"Who'd of thought," managed Mars.  
  
Still staring at the crystal intently, Sailor Moon's sailor suit faded, leaving a white silk dress in its place. Reaching up, the wand flew into her hand.  
  
"Wow," whispered luna, "Sailor Moon. You're the Moon Princess from so long ago. Right in front of me and I didn't even know!"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Jupiter, speaking for the first time, "who would have thought that Serena, of all people, would be the moon princess! It's a total blow away!"  
  
"Tell me about it," mumbled Mars.  
  
Mercury continued, "and what about Darien? I still can't believe he's tuxedo mask," she stopped and stared at Mars's pale face and added hastily, "oh mars, I'm sorry. You must feel terrible!"  
  
Slowly, mars shook her head, "I guess they were meant to be long before Darien and I."  
  
As their conversation had progressed, sailor moon, or rather, princess serenity, had lowered herself to the ground and placed Darien's head on her lap.  
  
Having shrugged herself out of her stunned stupor, Zoicite shouted, "enough of all your silly chatter! I want that imperium crystal, and I'm gonna get it! Zoi!" He quickly flung an attack at serenity before any of the scouts could move to protect her.  
  
But Serenity wasn't about to let Zoicite beat her. She raised her arm into the air and whispered, "Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
As a bright light shot out of the crystal, Zoicite screamed, No! ah!" He was flung back into the wall.  
  
With her distraction gone, Serenity placed the wand beside her and looked back at darien.  
  
"Tuxedo mask," she muttered, "I feel that you are growing weaker. Please do not go, I need you." One tear dripped off her face and onto Darien's cheek. It seemed to give him strength, for he opened his eyes.  
  
Though in much pain, he began to speak, "You're finally free… Serena. You're free and now I remember everything. It's all so clear. I am Prince... Darien." Slowly he raised his hand and she pulled it to her lips.  
  
At his final four words, she gasped, "Yes… Prince Darien. I am remembering now too. I am Princess Serena, of the Moon Kingdom. And you were a Prince from Earth. One day we were to marry. I can picture the last time we were together. I gave you my star locket so you would always remember me. It was also right before the last battle with the negaverse and you were going to defend our kingdom from the dark forces. It… was the last time I saw you."  
  
The two left the past behind and returned to the present and Darien grunted in pain.  
  
Serena looked down at him with loving eyes and continued, "But you did come back. And you set me free like in our dream," she paused as she began to glow once again and return to her Sailor Moon form, "we are free…"  
**********  
'We are free, we are free,' echoed in Darien's mind as he returned home. 'Oh god, why did I let her go,' he wailed silently. His question remained unanswered.  
  
When he arrived home, Serene had fallen asleep with a Greek Mythology book on her chest. Smiling fondly at her, he gently took the book away and set on a stand next to her bed. 'She is so like her mother, when it comes to history,' he thought. Serene's room was covered with posters and objects that had to do with history. Pictures, paintings, rocks, everything.   
  
Quietly closing the door, Darien went to his room down the hall. Entering, he picked up the long forgotten photo of Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury, and himself. He hadn't heard from any of the Scouts since that rainy day at the airport. The last time he'd heard, the Outers had left Tokyo, not knowing when they'd be back, or even if they wanted to come back, and the Inner Sailors had gotten married and had children. Raye had even named her oldest daughter after her best friend, Serena.  
  
Sighing, he put down the picture, but still stared at it. He'd never told Serene about the Sailors, at least that he'd known them, for that matter married their leader. It just hadn't seemed important, since there hadn't been any new enemies to fight. He assumed that Serena hadn't told Cassandra either.   
  
Knocking him out of his thoughts was the sound he hadn't heard since before Serene and Cassandra had been born. The sound of his communicator.  
  
Snatching it out of his drawer, he fumbled with the controls and spoke into it, "Yes?"  
  
"Darien," came Amy's sweet and gentle voice, "there is some sort of monster attacking down in the park! We need Tuxedo Mask on the double!"  
  
"I'll be right there, Mercury, Tuxedo Mask out!" As he closed the channel, the familiar feeling enter his hand. He glanced down and saw that his transformation rose was clenched in his hand. Holding it up, he felt pure energy surge through him. Once the transformation was complete, Tuxedo Mask was standing there, holding the golden Staff of Earth. He jumped off the balcony, never knowing that Serene had seen the entire thing.  
**********  
Serene walked back to her room in shock, she sank down on her bed. 'My father is Tuxedo Mask,' her mind screamed over and over again.   
  
"How can this be," she mumbled, "and why do I get this feeling that I should be out there helping him and the others."  
  
"Because that is where you should be," came a soft and melodious voice from behind her.  
  
Whirling around, Serene stared in shock at the woman in front of her. She had a white dress that fit her frame perfectly and a little crescent moon at the neckline. Some of her hair was done up in two little buns, while the rest cascaded down her back in two pigtails. Serene's irrational mind cried, 'she looks just like Mama!'  
  
Serene couldn't help but ask, "Are you my mother?"  
  
The sound of her laugh was like the sound of church bells, "No, but you are close. I'm your grandmother, Queen Serenity of the Moon."  
  
Serene sank down on her bed then grasped her Greek Mythology and opened it to the chapter called The Legends of the Moon.  
  
Queen Serenity, still standing in the moonlight, as though she were afraid to leave it, informed her, "You might want to pay special attention to the final legend in that chapter. It tells about how your mother, your father, and their eight guardians came to the 20th century."  
  
Nodding, Serene turned to that particular legend.  
**********  
Like All Good Things…  
Princess Serenity, daughter of King William and Queen Serenity, took the throne two weeks after her parents murder by the Negaverse. Much of her time early in her reign was occupied with trying to seal the Negaverse forever in their own realm. Doing the best she could, she used the Silver Imperium Crystal to seal them for a time.  
  
Five years after taking the throne, Serenity married Prince Eros of Venus. A year after their marriage, a daughter was born. She was named like every other female heir to the throne of the Moon, Serenity. But King Eros insisted that she have an alternate name to distinguish a difference between the mother and daughter. So she was given a name similar to her original name, Serena.  
  
As the beautiful princess grew into a graceful young lady, the four Sailor Guardians arrived on the Moon to protect her; Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Raye of Mars, Princess Mina of Venus, also cousin to Serena, and finally Princess Amy of Mercury. Over time, the five girls became good friends.  
  
When the girls turned 17, Queen Serenity, King Eros, King Terran and Queen Gaea of Earth decided that it was time for Princess Serenity and her court to meet Prince Endymion and his court. So Prince Endymion along with his four guardians, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite, were sent to the Moon.  
  
As the two courts got to know each other, they eventually fell in love; Endymion with Serena, Kunzite with Mina, Jadeite with Raye, Nephrite with Lita, Zoicite with Amy.   
  
But alas, that happiness was not to endure forever. The Negaverse had broken free from its confinement and was beginning to reek havoc upon the Silver Millennium once again. Eager to take its revenge upon Queen Serenity for imprisoning them, they began to move their way into the Solar System. Their first obstacles were the Outer Sailors, Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Much to everyone's surprise, the Outers were defeated and the Negaverse continued toward the moon.  
  
Not a week later, the four generals joined the Negaverse, why is still not known, like many other things. This left the four Inner Sailors heartbroken. They were not given time to heal completely when yet another disaster struck.  
  
The Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom. The Moon Warriors were no match for the battle ready and relentless Nega Warriors. Yet even against overwhelming odds, the Moon Kingdom refused to give up and surrender to the darkness that had plagued the Universe for so long. In the end, there were many causalities, including the four remaining Sailors, the four Generals, who killed each other, Prince Endymion, Princess Serena, and King Eros, who died defending his beloved wife.  
  
Finally, after many days of fighting, the Negaverse claimed victory over the Moon. Queen Serenity, distraught at seeing her husband, daughter, niece, future son-in-law, and the three other Sailors destroyed, called upon her remaining strength and banished the armies of darkness, along with their leader, Queen Beryl, back to their realm. With barely any strength left within her, Queen Serenity brought Princess Serena, Prince Endymion, the four Sailors, and the four Generals back to life and sent them to the future on Earth to be reborn as humans. Following them were the Queen's two cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, to awaken them in case the Negaverse tried to repeat what had happened on the Moon.  
  
With her daughter and her court now safe, Queen Serenity, the Last Moon Queen, died alone in the shambles of the greatest civilization ever known.   
  
The End… Or the Beginning?  
Post Script: Not long after the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, all references on Earth began to disappear. Humans lost the ability to use the magic that allowed them to travel to other worlds. Within just a few years, the Silver Millennium became a legend told in the tales of bards.   
  
Perhaps someday, if the magic is ever restored or we create the technology to do so, Humans will once again reach out to the worlds that lie beyond the Solar System.  
**********  
Serene looked up at the silent queen with tears in her eyes. She whispered, "If you are my grandmother, then my mother is…"  
  
"Yes," nodded Queen Serenity, "your mother is my beloved daughter, Princess Serena. And your father is Prince Endymion. Those two are destined to be together forever, but they most go through many hardships. This is one of them, and I will say that they aren't doing very well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, they were supposed to separate for awhile and then get back together. But it never happened. Instead they got a divorce, which caused all kinds of problems," she paused as she looked up in alarm, "there is time for stories later. First you must help the Sailors and your father."  
  
"How," asked Serene.  
  
"Why, by transforming into a Sailor Scout of course," abruptly a locket with the sign of Earth and the Moon appeared in front of Serene. Queen Serenity continued, "I'm afraid you can't be Sailor Chibi Moon, for that name has already been taken. You are to be Sailor Earth. Just take it and shout 'Earth Eternal Power, and you will have the power to protect your family."  
  
Serene hesitated for a moment. Could she really trust this woman, she thought, all I have to go on is an old book and her word. Then a flash of what she'd seen in her father's room made her decision.  
  
Holding up her locket, Serene cried, "Earth Eternal Power!"  
  
Serene stood and was surrounded by the stars, the Earth right behind her. Slowly, the Earth began to glow and it's brilliant light surrounded her. When the light subsided, a purple and yellow sailor suit (the eternal type of suit) had wound itself around her. On her feet were two purple boots. She finished the transformation with a pose, the Earth right behind her, and the Moon slightly in the background.  
  
Looking down at herself, Serene breathed, "Wow, was that ever amazing!"  
  
"Yes, it was," agreed Queen Serenity with tears in her eyes, "now you must go and help your father and the Sailor Scouts."  
  
Nodding, Sailor Earth went for the door. But just before she walked out, she turned and asked, "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
Queen Serenity nodded, "Yes, you see, my soul will not rest in peace until my work is finished. It is nearing completion, but it is still not quite finished. Now go, and good luck, Sailor Earth!"  
  
Nodding again in farewell, the newest Sailor Scout, Sailor Earth, ran out of the building, guided by instinct alone.  
  
Watching her from her room, Queen Serenity whispered, "You will need all the luck you can get, my granddaughter, you and your sister. Before the time of peace, you two must face incredible hardships, just as your parents and their friends did." With that cryptic sentence, Queen Serenity disappeared and waited for the time when she would be needed once again.  
**********  
Sailor Earth jumped from rooftop to rooftop as fast as she could, heading straight for the park. When she arrived there, the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask were fighting a losing battle. Sailor Mercury was standing a few feet from the monster, trying to analyze the creature, with Sailor Mars covering her. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were throwing multiple attacks, to no avail.  
  
Venus yelled in frustration, "Mercury to you have that weakness yet?"  
  
"Got it," shouted Mercury, then her eyes went wide, "but the weakness is earth."  
  
That's my cue, thought Sailor Earth as she jumped down from her perch. As soon as she landed, words came to her mind and she instinctively shouted, "EARTHQUAKE SHATTER!" The attack destroyed the monster immediately.  
  
The other Sailors and Tuxedo Mask stared at the new Sailor in shock.  
  
Finally, Sailor Mars asked, "Who are you? Why did you save us? Are you from the Silver Millennium?"  
  
Smiling and shaking her head, Sailor Earth told them, "I am Eternal Sailor Earth. I saved you because like you, I am on a mission to protect Earth from evil forces. Finally, no I am not from the Silver Millennium, but I am related to someone who is," she paused and stared at the silent Tuxedo Mask, "isn't that right, Daddy?"  
  
All five of them gasped when they realized that this new Sailor was actually Serene. They quickly detransfomed and Amy asked, "Why don't we go over to my place? No one will hear us over at my house. Greg is away on business and the kids are over at my mother's house. We can talk over there."  
  
Nodding, they made their way silently to Amy's house, which was only a few blocks away. The entire way there, Serene was careful not to get close to any of them.  
  
When they sat down in Amy's living room, the four Scouts sitting on the couch, Darien beside them, and Serene across from them in an armchair, they stared at each other silently.  
  
After about two minutes of silence, Mina asked quietly, "Serene, how did you transform into a Sailor Scout?"  
  
Serene told them about her encounter with her newly found grandmother with such a cold voice, that everyone flinched visibly.  
  
After finishing her tail she said to them, "I've known all of you my entire life. Why didn't you ever tell me about this? Tell me that my mother, whom I have never met, is a princess of a long-dead civilization and my father is a Prince of Earth! Why didn't you ever tell me? I think I have the right to know!" Serene sat back and glared at them.  
  
Silently, the four girls turned to Darien with expectant eyes. Obviously they thought that since he was Serene's father, he should tell her.  
  
Sighing, Darien told her, "Serene, we never told you for several reasons. One, there was never any need to, since there hasn't been any need for the Sailor Scouts for about twelve years. Two, your mother never wanted to be a Sailor, and she wanted to spare you and your sister the pain of never being normal. And finally three, none of us ever really speaks of the Moon Kingdom, it's too painful."  
  
Serene stared at Darien in shock, then whispered, "I have a sister? No way."  
  
Nodding, Mina broke in, "Yes the two of you are identical. When your parents separated, you were to stay with your father, while Cassandra was to stay with your mother. The day she left was the last time she was ever in Tokyo for the past eleven years. She refuses to come here anymore."  
  
Serene didn't bother to ask why, she already knew the answer. She then asked, "Okay, so what was that thing back in the park?"  
  
"That," Amy informed her, " was a Negaverse monster. Their job is to drain energy from humans and take it back to the Negaverse. But why they are doing it now, after eleven years, I don't know."  
  
"I think I know why," Raye spoke up quietly, "it's probably because Sailor Moon isn't here anymore. They must have figured out that she is no longer here to stand in their way. They know that we're still here, but Sailor Moon was always the one to finish off the monsters. She was the main defense of this planet."  
  
Lita broke in at that point, "Well, we can't fight without her. Someone is going to have to call her and tell her that Sailor Moon is needed once again."  
  
"But who," wondered Amy.  
  
Everyone immediately turned to Darien. When he saw that they meant him he shook his violently and told them, "No way girls. She won't talk to me after eleven years. Mina, why don't you do it, or Raye?"  
  
Rolling her eyes in disgust, Lita snapped, "I'll call her. Don't have a cow." Reaching over to the phone, she dialed Serena's number.  
  
Twirling the cord around her finger, she waited for someone to pick up, "Hi Cassie. It's me, Aunt Lita. Is your Mom there? I need to talk to her right away."   
  
There was a pause then Lita said, "Hey Serena, it's Lita," she paused yet again and her eyes got a teasing glint, "Well sorry, but you still sleep to much. Anyway, we have bad news. You see, I'm at Amy's house, and the Scouts and I have just finished off a Nega Monster, and the only reason we beat it was because of Sailor Earth," she paused as Serena asked who Sailor Earth was and Lita replied quietly, "Serene is Sailor Earth."  
  
For a moment, Serena obviously said nothing then she broke the silence, and Lita replied, "Okay, yeah everyone is okay, all right bye." Lita hung up.  
  
For a second, she didn't say anything then she turned to the group and said, "Serena and Cassie will be here in two days."  
  
Amy's eyes went wide, "Is it wise, bringing Cassie? It could be dangerous for her."  
  
Raye shrugged, "She's the daughter of Sailor Moon, and Serena got rid of her klutzy attitude a long time ago. No doubt Cassie could be a match for any of us."  
  
They talked for a few minutes then everyone went home. Darien and Serene said nothing on the way home.   
  
When they got there, Darien tried to say, "Serene…"  
  
She'd been facing away from him for a few seconds, but abruptly she whirled around and whispered in a voice filled with anger, hurt, and pain, "Why didn't you tell me?" Not waiting for an answer, she fled to her room.  
**********  
"But Mom, why do we have to go to Tokyo," whined Cassie, "I leave for Troy in a week!"  
  
Sighing impatiently, Serena told her daughter firmly, "Cassandra Coral Williams, there are more important things in this world than Troy and Archeology. You will find out soon enough on why we are going to Tokyo so abruptly. Trust me, I am not looking forward to going either."  
  
Mother and daughter stared at each other before Cassie finally walked out of the room. The left that night on an earlier flight than they thought.  
  
On the plane, Cassie slept. Her dreams were hazy; they always had been. Dreams of a kingdom on what looked like the Moon, of two people falling in love, living happily for a time together. Then a wave darkness led by an evil man laughing as he caused the man to fall in a pool of his own blood, protecting the kingdom. Then the woman living a lonely life with her only daughter, who was born after the death of the man. Then a bright light engulfed her.  
  
But instead of waking after the bright light, instead a beautiful woman stood before her. She had silver hair that was up in the same hairstyle as hers and the way her mother's hair used to be, before it had turned a gleaming silver and she'd cut it. Only instead of having black hair or shining gold hair, she had glowing silver. Her dress was as white as snow, and the crescent moon on the neckline was a bright gold.  
  
Tentatively, Cassie asked her, "Who are you? Are you… a Moon Spirit?"  
  
Smiling, she spoke, "Who taught you of Moon Spirits?"  
  
"My mother did. She always told me the legend of the Moon Kingdom as a bedtime story. It became my favorite."  
  
"Who ever said it was a legend?"  
  
Cassie narrowed her eyes at the woman, demanding, "Who are you?"  
  
Laughing, the woman said, "I am your grandmother, Queen Serenity of the Moon, the last Queen of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
Her eyes went wide, "How can you be my grandmother, you are a thousand years older than me?"  
  
"At the end of the Silver Millennium, I sent your parents and their courts one thousand years into the future to start a new life. They did, and had you and your sister. But then everything got off track when they got a divorce. You see, your parents have seen the future. In that future, they had a daughter and a beautiful home. But the day they decided to get a divorce, was the day it was all destroyed. The only way things can be put back on track is if they get married again or the future will be destroyed."  
  
Cassie, still a little confused, "But how can you be my grandmother? In the stories, Queen Serenity only had one daughter."  
  
Smiling gently, Queen Serenity told her, "Your mother is my daughter Princess Serenity, and your father is my son-in-law, Prince Endymion."  
  
OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, Cassie's mind screamed, then asked, "So why are you here in my dreams?"  
  
"To give you the transformation of a Sailor Scout, just as your mother was so many years ago. You are Eternal Sailor Crescent Moon."  
  
"But," Cassie started.  
  
Serenity shook her head, "No buts my granddaughter. This is your destiny. Only with your help can this new enemy be destroyed and the future recreated. Now, take this broach and say Crescent Moon Eternal Power." She handed Cassie a broach that held a sliver of a moon on it.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
Cassie jumped out of her chair, her mother standing impatiently beside her.  
  
"Come on Cassie," she said briskly, "we're here. Lets get going. We're going to be staying at your grandparents house and that's not far from here." Serena began to walk off the plane, Cassie hurriedly following her, the broach still in her hand, unnoticed by her mother.  
  
As they walked through the airport, people started screaming. Looking around, Cassie saw some sort of… thing attacking people all over the place, leaving their drained bodies all over the ground.  
  
"Energy," it hissed, "more energy."  
  
Glaring at the monster, Serena grabbed Cassie and threw them into a dark hallway. Dropping her bags, Serena held up her hand and shouted, "Imperial Moon Power!"  
  
The Moon Kingdom stood in its glory behind Serena. The crescent moon that sat atop the highest tower began to glow, sending a beam of light swirling around until it plunged into her forehead, and a crescent moon appeared there. Serena's eyes opened and she threw up her right hand, followed by her left and silver gloves flashed into view. Throwing her hands down to her sides, gold boots that went up to her knees and came down into a V transformed. Her body suit was gold and the small cape, bows and skirt were silver. Finishing her transformation, a staff precisely her height, flew into her hand, a small crystal glowing as it sat atop it.  
  
"Mom," breathed Cassie, "You're Sailor Moon?"  
  
Nodding, she said, "Stay here." With that she ran out of the hallway.  
  
For a moment, she just stood there. Queen Serenity had told her this, but being told and seeing it are two different things. Narrowing her eyes, Cassie muttered, "As if Mom. I was given a power and I intend to use it." Holding up the locket still clutched in her hand, Cassie screamed, "Crescent Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
Her transformation was the same as her mothers, only a little dimmer and her body suit was black and white. Without hesitation, Eternal Sailor Crescent Moon raced out of the hall.  
**********  
When Sailor Moon arrived, the other scouts were already there, along with Tuxedo Mask and one other scout she'd never seen before. Shrugging it off, Sailor Moon threw a quill pen, much the same way as Tux threw his roses, and shouted, "Hey Negascum, why don't you take on someone your own size! How dare you attack defenseless humans!"  
  
Snarling at her, the monster snapped, "And who are you, little brat?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, she answered confidently, "I am Imperial Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish all evil, and that means you!"  
  
To Sailor Moon's surprise, another voice sounded, "And I am Eternal Sailor Crescent Moon, and on behalf of the Moon, the parts you can and can't see, I will vaporize you for harming these innocent humans!" Never taking her eyes off the monster, Sailor Moon knew who Sailor Crescent Moon was.  
  
While the monster stared dumbfounded at the arrival of two new Sailors, Crescent Moon held her hand out in front of her and shouted, "Crescent Moons Clash!" Several boomerangs shout out of her hand and tore at the monster. It screeched in pain.  
  
Without missing a beat, Imperial Sailor Moon cried, "Imperial Moon Revenge!" The monster disintegrated with one final scream.  
  
For several seconds, the seven Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stared at each other then Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury ran and tackled Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Mercury gushed, "I never thought I'd see you in that uniform again Serena!"  
  
"What," asked Sailor Mars in a haughty way, but with a twinkle in her eye, "did you do to your hair??"  
  
Everyone took a good look at it. Gone were the meatballs, but Serena's brilliant gold locks of hair had turned into magnificent shining silver that went down to her thighs.   
  
As the four Sailors rambled on to their leader, Sailor Earth, Sailor Crescent Moon, and Tuxedo Mask stared at one another silently and warily.   
  
Finally Serena introduced them, "Sailor Earth, Tuxedo Mask, this is Sailor Crescent Moon, otherwise known as Cassandra Coral Williams." She took note at Darien's wince at her last name. Serena then continued, "Well, shall we get out of here before the authorities arrive? I suggest dinner, then Cassie and I can go to Mama and Papa's."  
  
Everyone stared at her as if she were an alien. Even though the four Sailors had known she'd changed, Serena had never given off this feeling before. The way she held herself commanded respect and expected it. It was a little unnerving to them all.   
  
Quickly, they detransformed and grabbed Serena and Cassie's bags. After loading it into Lita's car, everyone got into their respective vehicles, Amy, Raye, and Mina in Mina's Corvette, Lita, Serena, and Cassie in Lita's car, and Darien and Serene in their car.  
  
On the way to the restaurant, everyone was silent in their cars, still in silent shock to see Serena as Sailor Moon once again.   
**********  
After dinner, everyone agreed to meet at the Temple for a meeting the next day. Lita drove Cassie and Serena over to her parents place, who were surprised that Serena was back in Tokyo after eleven years, and bringing Cassie with her no less. But they were very glad to have their daughter and granddaughter with them. Serena was immediately shoved into her old room and Cassie was put into Sammy's old room.   
  
Later that night, Serena's communicator sounded. Groggily, she sat up and spoke into it, "Yes? This had better be good 'cause it's two in the morning."  
  
"Serena," came Mina's panicked voice, "There's a monster down at the pier! Get Cassie and get down here fast! We need Sailor Moon and Sailor Crescent Moon! Hurry! Venus out."  
  
"Moon out!"  
  
Moving silently and quickly, Serena entered Cassie's room. Gently, she shook her daughter awake.   
  
"Sure I can speak Ancient Greek, no problem," mumbled Cassie, still half-asleep.   
  
"Cassie," Serena said firmly and shook her by the shoulders, "Wake up! The Sailors are needed down at the pier now!"  
  
Cassie awoke immediately. Nodding, she transformed immediately, followed by her mother.  
**********  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Crescent Moon arrived at the pier just three minutes later. Sailor Mars was on the ground, clutching her ankle in pain. Jupiter was trying to cover for her, but wasn't having much luck. Venus was covering Mercury who kept trying to analyze the monster. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Earth were throwing everything they had at the thing, but it wasn't having much of an effect.   
  
Jumping down off the roof, Sailor Moon shouted, "Hey Nega crap! Back off!"  
  
Turning, it growled savagely, but then it's eyes lit up deviously. Little rays began to emanate from its eyes, focusing directly on Sailor Moon.   
  
Trying to cover her eyes, she shouted, "What are you doing? Stop!"  
**********  
Watching from a dark, damp place, an evil chuckle came from a man watching the crystal ball sitting in front of him. Soon, he thought, soon…  
**********  
After staying upon Sailor Moon for about ten seconds, she fell to the ground, groaning in pain before becoming still.   
  
"MOM," screamed Crescent Moon in anguish. Tears of pain and anger gathered in her dark blue eyes and she turned to the monster.  
  
For a moment, time itself seemed to stop. Everyone stared in amazement as Crescent Moon's tiara disappeared and a faint silver crescent moon appeared on her forehead.  
  
Looking up, she whispered in the direction of the dumbstruck monster, "No one harms my family no one. Especially Negaverse scum like you! Cosmic Crescent Moon Power!"  
  
A silver beam shot out of the faint crescent moon and straight at the monster. It screamed in terror and tried to flee, but Cassie's anger seemed to spread all around it. It died with one last whimper escaping.  
**********  
The man stared in disbelief at the exhausted girl in the crystal ball. There was no doubt about it, she was the one, he thought with surprise. The silver crescent moon is given only to the early members of the moon family.   
  
He smiled evilly and thought, 'Yes. I have you now little one.'  
**********  
Totally wiped out, Crescent Moon detransformed and fell to her knees. Silently, she crawled over to her mother and moaned, "Mom wake up…" Abruptly, Cassie fell the rest of the way to the ground.  
  
Snapped out of their initial shock, the rest of the group ran to the two fallen figures. Mercury pulled Sailor Moon into her lap, as Venus did to Cassie.   
  
Quickly, Venus checked her pulse and told everyone, "I think Cassie will be okay. It's just a little faint from exhaustion. She just needs a little rest."  
  
Fighting to keep the panic from rising in her voice, Mercury countered, "I can't say the same for Serena. Whatever that thing did to her has her totally out of it, and has no sign of waking up anytime soon."  
  
"Sailor Moon," shouted Mars and Jupiter. They fell to their leader's side and began to shake her, "Wake up! Can't you hear us?"  
  
"Ha! I doubt she'll ever hear anyone ever again!"  
  
Immediately alert, the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask, minus Venus and Mercury, jumped up, forming a barrier between the man and the two fallen Sailors.  
  
"Who are you," growled Mars savagely. When she used that tone, no one messed with her.  
  
With an evil grin the man answered, "I am the new King of the Negaverse, King Pyrite. You have finally met your matches Sailor Brats! Without your beloved leader, you are no match for me! So I've come to finish the job!"  
  
Shouting back at him, Jupiter spat, "Well you'll have to get through us first pretty boy!" She stepped forward menacingly.   
  
"Careful Jupiter," called Mercury, "We don't know this guys abilities! He could be dangerous!"  
  
"Cool your afterburners Sailors," Pyrite said, annoyed, "It's not you that I'm after! Step aside!"  
  
As the two sides shouted at each other, Cassie awoke. Looking up at Pyrite, she screamed in terror, though she didn't know why!  
  
Totally enraged, Mars cried, "Mars Planetary Flame… Surround!" The attack, burning with intensity, went flying at Pyrite.   
Chuckling at it, he waved his hand and it dove into the ground.   
  
"You'll have to do better than that Sailor Girls," he sneered.  
  
Suddenly they heard shouts of, "World Shaking, Submarine Reflection, Dead Scream," and "Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The unexpected attacks bounced off Pyrite, causing him to fly several feet back. Looking up, the group saw the new arrivals. They stood on four posts, one holding a sword, one a mirror, one a Glaive, and the final a Key Staff.   
  
The first spoke, "Guarded by Saturn, the planet of silence, I am the soldier of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"  
  
The second added, "Guarded by Neptune, the planet of the sea, I am the soldier of infinity, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
The third continued, "Guarded by Uranus, the planet of the sky, I am the soldier of the wind, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
And the final one finished, "Guarded by Pluto, the planet of time, I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
Then the four yelled together, "Guided by a new danger, the Outer Sailors have arrived!"  
  
Totally lit up with joy at seeing their old friends, the Inner Sailors shrieked, "Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto! You're here!"  
  
Seeing he was outnumbered, Pyrite threatened, "You may win this round Sailor Scouts, but without your beloved Sailor Moon, you will never defeat me! Not even with the old Moon Queen and the Outer Soldiers! Remember that Sailor Brats!" Laughing, Pyrite disappeared.  
  
Jumping down from their perches, the four Outers rushed over to the fallen figures. Barely containing her panic, Uranus shook Sailor Moon viciously and yelled, "Sailor Moon wake up! Come on Kitten, you can't fall asleep on the job!" But even the sound of Uranus, the Outer she was closest to, Serena refused to open her eyes.  
  
"What happened," demanded a worried Neptune to Venus.  
  
"A monster just kept shining a light on her and it made her fall to the ground, groaning in pain. She didn't move after that," answered Venus.  
  
Before anyone else could speak, a weak voice moaned, "Pluto…"  
  
Jumping forward, Pluto knelt next to Cassie, whose forehead was still adorned by the silver crescent moon. Quietly, respectfully, she asked, "Yes your highness?"  
  
Surprised, everyone glanced at each other, wondering what Pluto was talking about.  
  
Cassie's eyes, which were filled with weariness and terror, looked up at the green haired sailor with hope and whimpered, "Is he gone?"  
  
Gathering her into a hug, Pluto nodded.  
  
Cassie sobbed into Pluto's shoulder, "Why can't he just let it go Pluto why can't he just let it go?"  
  
"It's alright," she soothed her friend, "He won't hurt you anymore. I promise you."  
  
"Um Sailor Pluto," asked a confused Sailor Saturn, "What's going on? Why do you address her as royalty? I mean, she is the daughter of Serenity and Endymion, but…"  
  
Hesitantly, Pluto asked the little girl in her arms, "Do you want to tell them, or shall I?"  
  
"You tell them," she whispered back.  
  
Nodding, she looked up at the confused group and told them, "Let's at least get these two out of this night air or they'll catch their death in it."  
  
Agreeing, Tuxedo Mask jumped forward to pick up Sailor Moon while Pluto helped Cassie stand and they made their way to the Outers apartment, which was only a few blocks away. They moved fast, not wanting to be seen by anyone or anything.  
  
When they arrived, Uranus helped Tuxedo Mask put Sailor Moon on the bed in the guestroom. When they came back into the living room Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter were sitting on the couch, Saturn was sitting in her chair, Neptune was sitting on the love seat across from the couch, Earth was sitting on the floor next to the couch, Cassie was sitting on the window seat, her arms wrapped around her knees and she stared out the window, and finally Pluto stood by her side. Uranus took a seat next to Neptune and Tuxedo Mask took a seat in the chair next to Saturn. None of them had detransformed yet, save for Cassie. Everyone, except Cassie, who continued to star out the window in silence, looked to Pluto for an explanation.   
  
Sighing, Pluto started, "There was more than one Queen of the Moon. The Queen Serenity we all knew was the final Queen. But I knew every single queen there was, since I was the Guardian of Time."  
  
"What did Pyrite mean by 'the old Moon Queen,'" asked Mercury warily.   
  
"The old Moon Queen is Cassie. She was the first Queen of the Moon. That is, the first Moon Queen of the dynasty of Serenity."  
  
Gasps came from everyone in the room but Cassie gave no sign that she even knew what was going on. Pluto continued.   
  
"Even before the Silver Millennium, there had been monarchs of each planet, even the Moon. The Queen of the Moon before her died in childbirth, leaving the King to rule the Moon and raise a daughter. Eventually he remarried and tried to obtain a son, as all monarchs did, but it was not meant to be. When he died, she assumed the throne as Queen of the Moon. Very few thought she'd actually survive to see her reign. Many plotted to kill her and take the throne for themselves. But she had one thing at her disposal that no other king or queen could use: The Imperium Crystal."  
  
Eyes wide, Neptune inquired, "Pluto, just how old is the crystal? It would have to be thousands of years old."  
  
"The crystal has existed since the beginning of time. The Moon family has been it's keeper ever since they came into being, and no one, not even I, knows when that was. Anyway, with the help of the Crystal, the new Queen brought peace and prosperity to the Moon. Eventually, she negotiated with the other planets to join together. They all agreed, save for Earth, they would not join for another few hundred years."  
  
"Wow," breathed Earth as she gazed at her sister, "She must have had a lot of patience to do all that and strength."  
  
"Yes, but she did it all willingly. After the peace, which later became known as the Silver Millennium, had settled all over the galaxy, dukes, princes, kings, barons, and many other men came to the Moon, seeking her hand in marriage. She turned all of them down until only two remained, Duke Hercules of Uranus and Prince Paris of Charon. In the end, she chose Paris, leaving Hercules furious. He left peacefully, but not before he swore revenge upon Paris for taking her away from him."  
  
Intrigued, Venus asked, "Did he succeed in doing that?"  
  
"Not for a long time. He faded away into the background, leaving the happy couple to their lives. About three years later, Hercules attacked the moon. He had an ally with him, the Negaverse and he called himself Pyrite. The forces were led by Paris, and they beat him and the Negaverse back, but not before they managed to kill Paris."  
  
"Oh my god," gasped Uranus, "What did she do?"  
  
"Well, she felt him die and such anger bled into her heart that she appeared in front of Pyrite and killed him where he stood. After that, she didn't take much interest in life."  
  
Confused, Saturn interrupted, "But didn't they have any kids? If they didn't, then how did all the other moon queens come into existence?"  
  
Sadly, Pluto answered, "It wasn't long after that she discovered that she was pregnant. It turned out to be a girl, which she named Serenity. All of the Moon Queens after that were called Serenity. When her daughter turned eighteen, the legal age to ascend the throne, she abdicated in favor of her daughter. She died not long afterwards. Though the official report said she died of natural causes, the people close to her, Serenity, myself, a few others, knew the truth: she died of a broken heart."  
  
"Where do you fit into all this Pluto," asked Tux.  
  
"I was her best friend since we were young. Pluto and the Moon were always on good terms with each other so I spent a great deal of time there. We grew up together in the palace. When she assumed the throne, she created the Sailor Scouts, one of each planet. Since I was Princess of Pluto, I became the scout of time. Even though I had to guard the gate, we still managed to spend a lot of time together. I helped her get through the tough times of her fathers death, through the early days of her reign, and her husbands death."  
  
Everyone was silent as they digested the story. Then Mars asked, "What was her name? You keep saying 'she' or 'her,' but you never said her name."  
  
Pluto opened her mouth to answer, but a voice quietly broke in, "Diana. My name was Diana."  
  
Everyone turned to Cassie. She had turned to face them and was staring at them with determined eyes. Slowly, she stood and said to them, "Pyrite has done enough to me. He ruined my life then by taking my husband away from me, he shall not succeed in doing so this time by taking away my family. I am going to face him once and for all. This time there will be no reincarnation or escape. Either he will die or I will die, there will be no other way out of it."  
  
Sighing, she slowly made her way back to where her mother lay. Everyone followed her, but maintained a respectful distance outside the door while Cassie went in. She stood in front of the bed and stared at her mother. Barely, they could hear her say, "Don't worry mom. I'll get him for you. He won't do anymore harm to anyone."  
  
With that, she turned around and said to them, "I'm not asking any of you to help me. Pyrite is far more powerful than anyone you've ever faced. My husband Paris held a lot of power in him, and yet Pyrite destroyed him. I just ask for your blessing and that you guard mom for me."  
  
Pluto strode forward and firmly told her, "Diana, you are my best friend. I swore to you that I'd never leave you when you need me and that still stands. I am with you."  
  
"So are we Diana," added Tuxedo Mask, speaking for the rest of the group, "We love you to death and Pyrite might have a cure for whatever he did to Serena. We're going with you and we'll get the cure and get rid of him once and for all. Then we'll come back and give my wife the cure."  
  
Everyone stared at him in amazement. He'd said 'my wife,' so it was obvious that he meant Serena. Cassie and Venus smiled.  
  
Cassie, her Diana personality taking dominance for the moment, smiled at them gratefully then seriously told them, "Well, we've got work to do, let's get to it!"  
  
End of Book #2  
Okay, that's the end of Book #2, did anyone enjoy it? 


End file.
